


Homebound

by Wolf-and-Songbird (Menage_gay_trois)



Series: Story of the Lyrebird [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Non-binary character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menage_gay_trois/pseuds/Wolf-and-Songbird
Summary: Half a year away from home, and Damon couldn't be happier to be back.
Relationships: Original Half-Elf Character(s) & Original Human Character(s), Original Human Character(s)/Original Tiefling Character(s), Original Tiefling Character(s)/Original Half-Elf Character(s), Original Tiefling Character(s)/Original Half-Elf Character(s)/Original Human Character(s)
Series: Story of the Lyrebird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592251
Kudos: 1





	Homebound

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no I'm posting again already
> 
> Have some fluff with Damon and his SOs, Darius (a male tiefling bartender) and Sylva (a non-binary human blacksmith). They're cute and I love all of them.

He's been away six months now, hardly his longest stint abroad but long enough that his chest aches for home, and there it sits on the horizon. He'll never tire of the taste of salt on the air and the sharp wind and the smell of ozone after a storm, a part of him will always belong to the sea and sky, but the rest of him still longs for warm embraces under silk sheets and the low laughter as he fucks up breakfast yet again and lazy afternoons spent all tangled in each other.

It makes his heart stutter just thinking about it, and about how near he is to having it again.

He's always up early the day before they arrive in port, restless to be back with the other parts of his soul that live safe and sound in Waterdeep while he strikes off to slake his thirst for adventure, can hardly sleep the night before anyway. Dawn is only just breaking behind the skyline of his home, growing ever closer. Lounging comfortably at the prow, he idly plucks the strings of his lyre to the tune of a song he's never written down, would never need to, composed one lonely evening where he missed the two of them so much he couldn't stand it, burned into his memory to be the only melody he can imagine when he's so close to being home.

The captain and the crew work lazily at his back, sky clear and sea calm and wind steady, leaving them little to do to stay on course. It's a comforting sound, one he finds difficult to fall asleep without when he's not listening to the steady rhythms of the other parts of his heart in two warm chests pressed flush against his own.

It's late afternoon by the time they're gliding easily into port, and he's watching like a hawk for his lovers, always waiting for him there on the docks, face alight when he locks eyes with Darius who's grinning right on back, arm slung over Sylva's shoulder. And honestly, it's criminal how much they make Damon's heart soar, how giddy with excitement he is when he sees them again. The ship's hardly settled before he's bounding for the railing and swinging down onto the worn wood walkway, the two of them rushing to meet him.

Gods, he's never felt more at home than he does in their arms, his nose tucked into the curve of Darius's throat and his fingers tangled in Sylva's hair to hold them close, and perhaps his eyes are wet with tears when he pulls back and looks between them, his sun and moon.

"Welcome home," Darius says, the gravel of his voice the sweetest sound Damon has ever heard. He can't not kiss him, not when Darius's is staring into his eyes like he'd rather die than look at anyone else. Can't not pull him close and savor the honey-mead taste of him that he's been missing for six damned months, his arm around Sylva's waist holding them near so he can catch their lips against his when Darius has to break away to breathe again.

He keeps his forehead pressed to theirs when they part, callused fingers warm where they rest against the nape of Darius's neck. Noses along their cheek to breathe in the scent of leather and steel that always surrounds them (and really, it's inconvenient, how every time he walks into a blacksmith's shop he gets a pang of longing in his chest thinking of work-rough hands and the steely bite of their laugh, so like the metal they work with day to day), wonders briefly how he could ever go more than a day without it--

He startles embarrassingly when the captain clears their throat as his back, and he can hear the grin in their voice when they speak. "You're in the way, lark. And besides, your bags aren't going to move themselves from the hold." When he turns, he realizes his little group is exactly where the gangplank is settled, a sailor already waiting behind the captain with a crate in his arms, and he shoots the poor woman an apologetic glance as they step out of the way.

"You make, as always, an extremely good point, Captain," he mumbles, pressing a quick kiss to each of his partners' cheeks before heading back up onto the ship.

He helps unload until the ship is empty, returns to the docks to find his parents there, regaling Darius and Sylva with new tales. His father is telling some story Damon is sure he's exaggerating wildly while his mother looks on fondly. Sidling up between them, he sets a hand to each of their shoulders and gently interrupts the man to his left. "As much as I hate to break off a good story, you will have plenty of time to tell it at the Mermaid tonight when we get there." His father allows it, and before long, the three of them are on their way home, walking arm in arm through Waterdeep's bustling streets.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Homebound [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904566) by [Wolf-and-Songbird (Menage_gay_trois)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menage_gay_trois/pseuds/Wolf-and-Songbird)




End file.
